


Pizzer Baking

by yummycrummy



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: Pizza making time!!!
Relationships: Colin the Computer/Tony the Talking Clock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Pizzer Baking

Colin was busily in the kitchen, along with Fridge and Bread Boy, making pizza. Tony was out of the house at the moment, so Colin decided to make him something to eat. 

"Do we still have dough?" Bread Boy asked Fridge. 

"I think so." Fridge replied, opening the cabinet that was beside him and looked inside. There was a pack in there, and he grabbed it, handing it to Colin. 

"Thanks." Colin smiled. He placed the dough down and took it out, starting to press down and flip it in the air. It didn't get stuck on the ceiling this time, so that's good.

An hour or so passed, and the pizza was now in the oven, cooking away. Colin was helping Fridge put away all the things they had to make the pizza. Bread Boy got a cloth and started wiping the sink, where little bits of dough were stuck on the sides. 

The oven dinged. Colin hurried over to it and got an oven mit, and opened the oven door. The pizza was finished.

"Ooh," Bread Boy said, his eyes wide as he looked at the food. "That looks really tasty!"

"Yeah." Fridge said, feeling hungry. "Is that our dinner?"

Colin nodded. "Uhh, yeah! It is!" He put the pizza on the counter and cut two pieces, and gave it to the two. "Here you guys, have a slice."

The door to the house suddenly opened, and Tony walked in, along with Paige. They had gone off to the park to hang out together. "We're home!"

Colin didn't know why he felt so panicked all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he was wanting to share it with Tony. He shrugged. It didn't matter. They all could eat it together. Nothing wrong with that, right?

"Hey Col. Hey you guys." Tony said, coming into the kitchen with a smile. He sniffed the air and looked down, seeing the pizza. "OH MY GOD, YOU MADE PIZZER?" He cried.

"Yeah!" Bread Boy said, "Colin thought of the idea, and it's our dinner!"

Paige walked into the kitchen a second later, and spotted the pizza. She smiled and went up to it, and took a piece. "Ooh, yummy!"

Tony reached out for a slice. He looked up at Colin and saw him nod and smile. Tony took a piece and started to eat it. 

"Ohh, this tastes so good!" Tony said, marvelling at the taste. "How'd you make something so tasty, Colin?!"

Colin smirked. "Well, I did learn from the best." He said, giving his boyfriend a playful wink.

Tony looked down at his slice with a shy smile. "Gee, really?" 

"Yup." 

Bread Boy looked between the two with a roll of his eyes. "Stop with the mushy stuff you two! It's gross!" 

"Don't mind him," Fridge said with a little laugh. "He's still not over his distaste with girls." 

"That's fine." Tony said. He finished eating his piece and looked at Colin with a confused face. "What's wrong, Colin? Don't you want a piece too?"

Colin shrugged. "I don't know if I want to eat anything yet. I already had some soup earlier." 

"Oh..okay." Tony said, sounding disappointed. "Maybe later then."

\--------------------

Tony was now in the living room, along with Larry, who was watching TV on the floor. Shrignold flew into the room, and saw Tony sitting dejectedly on the couch, looking bored.

You can go spend time with Colin you know." Shrignold said. He then added with a grin, "Since you're each other's Special Ones!"

Tony huffed, ignoring the warmth he felt coming to his face. "Colin's busy in his room, Shrig. I don't feel like bothering him right now..." 

Shrignold shook his head. "Nonsense! Aren't you his boyfriend?"

Tony gulped. "W-Well, yeah-"

"And aren't you always there for him when he's always there for you?"

Tony looked down. "Yes. We're always there for each other.."

"And don't you love him? And don't you know he LOVES you?"

Larry looked back at the two, smiling. "Heh, yeah, and aren't you two always in a bed together?"

"Shut up," Tony hissed quietly, standing up. "I'll go see him. That will hopefully make you stop annoying me with doing that, Shrignold." 

Shrignold clapped his hands with joy. "Oh, wonderful! You have fun now!"

Tony sighed, walking off out of the living room. "Yeah, pesky bee..." He muttered.

Tony headed down the hallway and stopped at Colin's door. He lifted a hand nervously, and turned the knob. 

Colin looked up from his comic he was reading on his bed. "Oh, hey there Tony!" His screen flashed with a happy emoticon. "What brings you here?"

Tony shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, nothing. Just...bored." He sat down on the bed and looked down at his lap.

Colin frowned, sitting up. "Hey, you seem troubled about something. What's the matter, Tony?" He asked worriedly, patting his boyfriends back.

Tony sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Colin took Tony's hand in his own and rubbed it gently. "You can tell me anything and I'd understand it. You don't ever have to be scared to tell me anything, Tony. Okay?"

Tony stared into Colin's eyes, nodding slightly. "Well, when we were eating pizzer, I..." 

"Yes?" Colin asked, his eyebrows raised. "Go on."

"I...I was just wondering why you didn't want to eat any pizzer with us. It confused me." Tony finished. 

Colin's screen flashed with three dots across his screen. He sighed heavily. "Well, Tony...the real reason is why I didn't want to eat any pizza with you is because I wanted us to..eat it together. You know, alone." He blushed slightly.

Tony's eyes were wide. "Why didn't you tell me, Col?"

"I-It felt silly to tell you." The Computer said timidly. He looked up and smiled brightly. "But, I told you now, didn't I?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. You did." 

Colin leaned in and kissed Tony on the mouth, wrapping an arm around him. Tony squeaked a little, but kissed back, enjoying the feel of Colin's mouth against his own. 

Colin stood up, still holding Tony against him, and started walking backwards toward the wall. He pushed Tony against the wall gently, and started kissing him again. Tony giggled quietly, but was hushed as Colin kissed him on the lips once again. 

"Ohh, you like it when I kiss you, don't you?" Colin grinned teasingly, his screen flashing with a playful emoticon. 

Tony blushed hard. "Y-Yeah...I do." He whispered bashfully.

Colin placed an arm at the wall besides Tony's head, staring down at him playfully. "You're so cute, you know?"

"I know. You tell me everyday." Tony looked away, smiling. 

Colin leaned down and kissed Tony again. "I don't tell you enough~..." 

Tony shivered at his voice. "I-I think you tell me enough..Col.." 

Colin smiled. "I sure do. Because I love you that much."

Tony gave him a kiss on his mouth this time. "I love you too, Col. Everyday."

"Mm, glad to know that.." Colin sneered. 

Colin put both hands on Tony's shoulders and pressed his mouth against his lips, kissing him deeply. Tony kissed back, feeling himself become vulnerable. 

Colin stopped kissing Tony, panting hard. "Hoo boy~.." 

Tony panted in sync with Colin, both feeling tired. Tony reached up and grabbed the back of Colin's computer and put both their foreheads together. Colin smiled wide. Tony smiled back.

"You kiss pretty good." Tony said quietly. "For a computer." 

"Oh hush." Colin said. "You're better than me. For a clock." He chuckled. Tony chuckled too. They enjoyed staying there for a couple minutes.

The door suddenly knocked. Tony and Colin flinched at the sound, and Colin stepped back, his arms still on Tony's shoulders. 

"You in there, Colin? I need your help in the computer room!" Steak Guy's voice was through the door loudly. "The laptops busted, and you're the expert in the house with them! Help me when you come out, okay?"

"U-uh, sure! I'll be there in a second, Steak Guy!" Colin exclaimed. They both heard Steak Guy walk away from the door, and sighed quietly. 

"Sorry that we had to end this so soon, love." Colin said sadly to Tony, stroking the side of his face with the back of his hand. "I honestly hoped he could make out a little longer."

Tony smiled. "It's okay Colin. We can always come back later after you're finished." He pecked Colin on the cheek. "Now go fix that laptop, nerd."

Colin giggled at the demand, kissing Tony back. "Sure thing, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so HERE YA GO


End file.
